Talk:Ninja Army of Darkness/@comment-27563746-20160121225552/@comment-212.67.156.142-20160122132032
On the flip side, I think that your healers arent even that bad, with enough UP generation you can rotate your units easily, and you dont actually need that much of the healing power. -Your weakest link are clearly duelists (Kerry/Lilia). In my play single 50cc60 Kerry isnt enough to snipe two enemies at the top, so you would need to have at least 2 (or maybe even 3) duelists. You need to grab Kerry and maybe Cypria as 3rd duelist to lvl 30-40 at least. -You need to grab your Leeanne into the party as well, as you will need 2 Heavies - one on each side (stronger on the right). -You need either 3rd archer/mage (/witch?) to re-place your ranged unit on the right after they got paralisied, to snipe last ones of flying ninjas. -You need your soldier (Julian/Phyllis) on the right be able to tank damage for the archer when ninjas at 0:50 come. Just take notice that your archer on the left need to be the more powerfull one, with skill activated at that moment - so your powerfull archer and powerfull healer can do their job. I'd throw CCd healer and stronger CCd archer over there. -Your heavy on the right need to be as buffy as possible, but unlike in key kii's video I'd pull back soldier as late as possible (maybe even after paralysis take place) and then pull soldier back and place heavy, so your heavy wont get paralysied himself. TL:DR Team organisation: Put 1-2 mages away, put 1 witch away, bring 3rd healer, 2nd heavy. Leveling: Kerry to 40+, 2nd soldier to ~40+, CC 2nd healer to 50cc~30+, level up your main heavy to maybe cc20 -> cc30. Then it should be IMO doable - if your archer/healer on the right can protect your soldier so you dont have to pull him back before he dies you shouldnt have problems with UPs to execute entire strategy. If your healer on the right can support prince/archer for the time before the last attack your left side should hold (with enough micro and pulling back), and if your duelist combo is strong enough you should be able to pull the weight off the right side. If any element fails, you will fail miserably :3 Oh and I took into account that all units have 100% affection, and yours most likely are not. Focus on healers/duelists here. Even with powerfull units strategy is still pretty hard to execute on (as you have to watch both your duelists and your conrer in the last fight and pull back accordingly, and micro / use unit skills in the early/mid correctly), calculate your early game UPs correctly (as key kii uses a lot of CRd units, and you may find yourself having not enough UPs, especially if you want to replace 5 UP soldier with 10 UP soldier etc.), aaand the mission takes 7 stamina. If you get all required upgrades that I listed here then I'd recommend watching video closely 2-3 times, and maybe trying it 1-2 times on the last day of the event, and purely focus on upgrades for the time being.